I Never See You Anymore
by GoldenDiscord
Summary: Anna writes Elsa a letter and delivers it in hopes to get her big sisters attention.


"Elsa?" Anna asked as she knocked on her sisters door. She sighed dramatically when she got no response.

she said her sisters name again but louder and longer.

Elsa gave no answer.

"Elsa, please! You've been in there for like what seemed like years! What do you do in there? Why don't you ever come out? Elsaaaaa!" Anna squealed. She leaned her back on the door and slid down till she was sitting in the floor.

What did she have to do to get her sister out of that room? She was desperately lonely. She would try to go and play with her parents but they were always busy. And if they weren't busy they were tired. Or she'd try to talk to the servants. For whatever reason they were didn't want to play with her either. The only person who'd ever play with her was Elsa. It was fun because whenever they played with their dolls Elsa would add some exciting twist to the story they had the dolls act out. Now all the stories were the same. Princess falls in love with the prince and they live happily ever after. Anna loved that ending but it was getting old. She wanted her sister back.

And Elsa wanted nothing more then to be back with her little sister. She never thought she would miss Anna jumping on her every morning to wake her up. Or how she'd sing to her toys every night to get them to sleep. But in al reality she just missed Anna in general. But she couldn't go back to what once was. She had hurt Anna once, nearly killed her, and with her power developing she couldn't let anything like that happen again.

Elsa normally passed the time by reading or practicing her magic or coloring. She would always be distracted when Anna would come to the door and ask if she wanted to play. Sometimes in winter she asked of she'd want to build a snowman. Like that one they had made that fateful morning. Oh what was his name? Olaf? Yes it was Olaf. Every time Anna would come to her door, Elsa would begin crying. She missed Anna so much.

As Anna sat on the ground by her sisters door she thought, how can I get her attention? Whenever her mother needed to get someone in another kingdoms attention she would write a letter to them. Anna had never written a letted before but she thought it was a good idea.

She went to her fathers study which, thankfully, wasn't occupied. She grabbed a handful of papers and a pen. She ran back to her room and plopped the materiel down on her bed.

She must have crumpled up at least a hundred pieces of paper. She couldn't think of anything to say. She wanted it to be long. And detailed. But there's only so much a 7 year old could think to write about. Eventually she just decided to make it short. And all she wrote on it was a simple, "Hi! Wanna come out and play?"

she took the letter and ran to Elsa's door. She was so excited. She knew Elsa would write back! Or at least she really hoped She would. Anna slipped the paper under the door crack. Anna knocked on the door so Elsa could know she was there.

Elsa looked up from her book. She noticed the little piece of paper by the door. She ran over to it as she heard Anna's signature knock. She read it. And Re-read it. It made her smile, which was a rarity in those days. But the smile sonny decayed as Elsa began thinking. She went and found a pen. She wrote, "I'd love to. But I can't". She slipped the paper under the door. Then knocked to get her sisters attention.

Anna squealed with joy when she saw the paper. "She did she it! She is alive,"

When Anna read the letter she became confused. "Why not?" She wrote on the paper. She slid it under the door and knocked. As she waited for a response she thought of why she never came out of her room. Of why she could play. Maybe an evil witch had cursed her so she could never come out of her room. Anna gasped. To her, that made perfect sense. When the price of paper came back to her she didn't bother reading Elsa's reply. She wrote, "Were you cursed by as witch? Is that why you can't come out? Because she cursed you to stay in your room forever?"

Elsa was surprised to see this response. It wasn't what she had expected. She wrote, "I am cursed. Just not by a witch. I was born with the curse. I stay in my room because I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you. Goodbye, Anna." It was almost painful for her to write This. Before Elsa had accidentally hurt her sister, Anna would say how she wished she had a power like Elsa. Elsa had never wanted this power. It scared her because she couldn't control it. It controlled her. She saw the paper slip under the door again. She pushed it back. She didn't want to read what Anna had wrote. She had promised her parents that her powers would be kept secret. Elsa had the feeling if the conversation continued she'd end up telling her sister about her magical ability. She had already said enough as it was. Elsa never understood why she had to stay in hiding from her sister. But she had to obey her parents.

"I said goodbye, Anna!" She yelled so her sister could hear. She heard Anna begin to cry and run away. Elsa felt tears gather in her own eyes. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh. She felt like a monster.

Every other time Anna came to her room and slid a letter under her door, Elsa would just push it back. Of course she wanted to hear what Anna had to say. That's all she ever wanted. But if she wrote back to her sister they would get close. And if they got close Elsa would end up hurting her again. And Elsa didn't want to hurt her sister anymore.

**Thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too confusing. Please review. **


End file.
